Tokyo Mew Mew II
by Fasiha
Summary: After the fight with Deep Blue, Ichigo thanked she was normal again and all the craziness was gone. Well, at that time, she hadn't realized the craziness was a part of her...until now. Another enemy. Another upcoming battle. Can the Mew Mews reunite their powers once again? Or will they fail miserably at the hands of pure evil?Darkness itself. [R&R]{Ichi/Ryo-Ichi/Mas-Ichi-Kish}


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM.**

* * *

_**Episode 1:**_

_**Reunion. -Life is boring without some excitement, I meet up with the others~Nyaa!**_

**Tokyo Mew Mew II:**

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as she could, which was pretty fast considering she was infused with an Iriomate Wildcat. Today was one of those days she was sure she'd get detention for being late.

Arriving just on time, to her surprise, Ichigo slumped in her chair and panted for breath. She could literally hear her heart thumping, her cheeks rosy from all that running.

'Again, Ichigo. Why don't you use an alarm clock?' Moe asked from behind her. Ichigo craned her neck and narrowed her eyes at her. 'I do have an alarm clock. It's just...'

She thought for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse.

'You're a heavy sleeper?' Miwa suggested from the seat on her left. Ichigo nodded.

Mrs. Tikushi entered the class room and all conversations ended.

* * *

**Finless Porpoise**

* * *

'Hey, Ichigo. Wanna hang out at the park later?' Moe offered after school.

Ichigo bit her lip. 'Uh, sorry but I can't. I have this thing.'

Miwa raised an eyebrow. 'This thing?'

Ichigo nodded. Today was 6th March and she was supposed to be at the café. Excitement sparked her at the reminder. It had been a year since Deep Blue's defeat, and every one had gone their separate ways. They'd held contact at first but, soon, every one became busy. Except Ichigo. She'd been trying her best to talk with Mint, but Mint had been to busy with her finals coming up, then her brothers birthday, then her admission to the new ballet school. Ichigo had keeped up with Pudding for a long while too, but Pudding had been accepted as a performer, and now earned money that way. Zakuro was all too busy on tours all around the world. From Japan to Europe and then, soon, America. Lettuce had kept in touch for a long time but then she had to study for an exam, and then she tried to get in a great academy, and eventually their connection lost too. Shirogane and Wesley were both busy as well. The café was still open, to not attract suspicion and as a cover if anything would happen again. Waitresses and waiters worked but not like the former ones, of course. Ichigo could go to the café since Shirgane and Wesley would be there, but still, everyday going there would just result in showing off her loneliness. Now the most important thing to mention, of course, is why she's lonely and bored.

Well, her friends did take her to places and they joked and had fun an all. Of course it was the normal life she wanted back but...it was SO boring!

And definitely with Aoyama gone. He'd gone to England as a vacation (with all being Blue Knight, then Deep Blue and the final battle, he wanted to rest for a week at-least.) but ended up living there with his aunt and uncle because of a great boarding school who, had accepted him. Ichigo sighed, all the excitement out of her like air out of a balloon.

'Ichigo?' Moe waved a hand in front of her friends face. Miwa sighed. It was just like Ichigo to be daydreaming in the middle of a conversation. 'Ichigo!'

Ichigo snapped out of her daze and glanced at them as if just realizing they were there. 3...2...1... A light pink blush adorned her cheeks as she realized she'd been deep in thought. She smiled sheepishly.

Moe rolled her eyes. 'We were saying, if you're sure you're not coming, then we'll see you tomorrow.'

Ichigo nodded. 'Bye!' She called over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

'Bye!' Her friends replied.

Ichigo felt her excitement build up again as she walked the cobblestone streets towards the café. Right after the battle, the last time Ichigo had been to the café, the girls had been called for a little meeting.

* * *

**Iriomate Wildcat**

* * *

_Shirogane and Akasaka-san were sitting on some chairs discussing something. _

_Akasaka-san smiled, 'Come girls.' _

_The mew mews grabbed a chair each and sat down._

_Shirogane crossed his arms behind his head. 'As you've probably known, you're powers faded due to the defeat of Deep Blue. That is wrong. You still have your powers for unknown reasons. The Red Data Animal is still inside you.'_

_Ichigo narrowed her eyes. 'B-but you said once we defeat the Aliens we'll be normal again!'_

_Shirogane rolled his eyes. 'Shut up and listen.'_

_Akasaka-san smiled politely as usual to excuse Shirogane's behavior. _

_'There may be need for Tokyo Mew Mew again, so you'll just have to be in action when that happens. If it doesn't, well then your lucky.'_

_Akasaka-san smiled. 'We'll try to keep contact. Besides, you girls can always visit the café.'_

_Pudding grinned. 'You won't be closing the café, no na da?'_

_Shorgane shook his head. 'If you need money, your allowed to work. We're going to hire employers and make this a normal café. It would arouse suspicion if we were to close right now. Besides, as I said, we might need it again.'_

_'What about all the important things related to the project in the lab?' Zakuro asked._

_Shirgane shrugged. 'No need to worry, we're closing the lab. It's no longer needed to pose as our research facility but we can't kept all the information go to waste either, so we're not selling the building or something.'_

_Ichigo nodded with the others. It made sense._

_Akasaka-san smiled kindly at the girls. 'Any questions?'_

_Nobody had one except..._

_'Where will you live?' Ichigo blurted out._

_Mint rolled her eyes, knowing it was expected from Ichigo._

_Shirogane was taken by surprise but albeit that he kept his cool. 'What'd you think, Strawberry? I'll be living here as usual.'_

_'Ryou...' Akasaka-san began but stopped, as if it was a topic they'd been talking about for a long time._

_Shirogane shook his head, irritated. 'No.'_

_Akasaka-san smiled. 'It's a good apartment'._

_Shirgane shook his head._

_The pony-tailed chef sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to change his mind. He was the same stubborn Ryou after all._

_'Well, girls. Thank you for your services, blah, blah, blah.' Shirogane said. 'Hope you enjoy being back to normal.'_

_Ichigo's blood boiled. 'What do you mean 'back to normal!'. I'm still gonna sprout cat ears and a tail whenever I get too excited, or embarrass, or scared even!' She exploded, eye twitching slightly._

_Shirogane smirked. 'Didn't I mention they'll slowly fade? You won't need to worry about that, or even turning into a cat for that matter.'_

_Ichigo's raised fist fell limp to her side. 'Oh' she said, before raising it again. 'Well no! You didn't mention it!'_

_'We'll all be busy...' Lettuce said._

_Mint nodded. 'My finals are coming up.'_

_'I was thinking, if it doesn't sound too bad...we could meet up someday?'_

_Ichigo nodded. 'Good idea. Which day, though?'_

_'I was thinking today...' Lettuce said._

_Mint nodded. 'Okay fine. Today's 6th March, by the way.'_

* * *

**Golden Lion Tamarin**

* * *

Because of Lettuce though, they had made this day.

_Kind of corny, but then again, it gives me an excuse._

Ichigo stopped to a halt in front of the café. She'd passed it many times, but never went inside. She wondered if it had changed from the inside at all, since the outside was pretty much the same cute café it had been before.

Taking a deep breath, which instantly turned into a grin, Ichigo went for the doors. She opened the door and stepped inside, shocked to see how packed it was. Customers were everywhere. Sitting, chatting, laughing, looking through menus...

It was just like the old days...Ichigo scrunched her nose in disgust. She just had to sound so old didn't she?

There weren't many changes, actually there weren't any at all except for the numbers of waiters and waitresses.

A girl about 14 came to her and smiled. She had blonde hair in two ponytails and chocolate brown eyes. In her hands were a few menus. 'Can I help you?'

Ichigo averted her gaze from the customers and looked at the waitress. She was wearing light pink uniform **[Kind of like Berry's]**.

Actually, all the girls were wearing the same color. The boys, although there were only two Ichigo counted, wore the same waiters outfit that Aoyama-kun had worn. Aoyama.

A sinking feeling overcame Ichigo but she ignored it. _Today is a happy day, and I'm going to be too. Happy, I mean._

She smiled back at the girl. 'Uhmm, yeah. I'd like to have a table.' Ichigo said, feeling a bit of reversed déjà vû. Usually she was the waitress.

The girl nodded politely and walked her to a table. Oh goody, she got the one with the sofas!

As the girl placed the menu down, Ichigo noted something on the uniform that was new. A name tag. A silver name tag under the girls shoulder read ; Mizuki Sacegawa.

Ichigo frowned a bit. Oh that Shirogane...

She herself had to go here and there and work so hard but no-one knew her name!

The girl-Mizuki-straightened up and smiled again. 'When you decide to order, just call and we'll pick up you order!' And with a tilt of the head Mizuki moved to the next table to a some girls who were ready to order.

Ichigo, instead of grabbing the menu to find something to eat, scoured the café with her eyes. She couldn't be the only one who remembered, could she? Lettuce would definitely come, so would Pudding. Zakuro, being busy and all, had an excuse. But still...she would try, right? Even for a pampered princess, Mint would have surely missed them.

Ichigo knew she definitely did. She missed the hours at the café hanging out with her best friends who knew the truth about her, start the next day with school but soon ending it up in a battle.

_I miss it all..._

Ichigo waited for 10 whole minutes, hoping the others would show up. Keiichiro would never forget. Shirogane on the other hand...

'Excuse me, are you ready to order?' A boy, probably at 15, asked her skeptically. 'This is a café after all.'

Ichigo rolled her eyes at him. Shirogane sure picked a rude waiter.

'I want to talk with the manager.' Ichigo piped up. She smiled at him, trying not to let her irritation get the best of her.

The boy shook his head and sighed. 'What has Imika done now?' He mumbled, loudly enough for her to hear.

The boy glanced around the café and his eyes settled on a girl. 'Imika!' He shouted.

The girl spun around and walked over, as the boy beckoned her to.

'This costumer wants to talk to Mr. Shirogane.' The boy said, raising an eyebrow.

Ichigo burst out laughing. The two teenagers turned to her, looks of surprises on their faces.

Ichigo calmed herself down, although she still giggled a bit.

'What's so funny?' The boy asked annoyingly.

'Aroga!' Imika exclaimed.

The boys rolled his eyes. 'I don't care if I'm rude. This girl has been here for a while without even looking at her menu, and now she's laughing at us?'

Imika frowned at Ichigo.

Ichigo shook her head. 'I'm sorry, it's just...you call him Mr. Shirogane?'

Imika blushed. 'Uhmm, yeah we all do. He's our boss.'

Ichigo rolled her eyes amusingly. 'Figures. He'd to that. Typical of him.' She mumbled, but of course, loud enough for Imika and Aroga to hear.

'Look, I want to go talk to him.' Ichigo stood up and walked in the direction of the stairs. The boy-Aroga-stopped her, his arms spread out. 'I'm sorry, but customers aren't allowed upstairs.'

Ichigo's eye began to twitch. First Shirogane forgets, then suddenly he has bodyguards who call him Mr. Shirogane, and horrible of all, she's treated like she didn't just save the world a year ago! She worked here and knows every inch of the place, still she isn't allowed to even go upstairs!

'Well, I'm no normal customer.' She stated annoyingly. Stepping around him, she made her way up the stairs. The boy again walked up and stopped in front of her.

'This part is not allowed for customers.' The boy narrowed his eyes at her. 'Even for abnormal ones either.'

Ichigo's hands twitched to strangle the boy. How rude! He could just have been Shirogane's brother!

'Ugh. I'll just go talk to Akaska-san.' She mumbled and climbing back downstairs, attempted to head for the kitchen. The boy bolted as fast as lightning and blocked her path again, arms out. 'Sorry, miss. The kitchen is also not for customers to stroll in.'

Ichigo groaned in frustration. This wasn't the way to treat her! She should have V.I.P service! Ichigo heard a strained laugh behind her, and turned to watch as Imika quickly covered her mouth and continued to broom the floor.

'I just want to talk to your chef.' Ichigo said matter-of-factly to the boy. 'The pastry I had was horrible.'

Aroga arched an eyebrow. 'Really? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't order a thing.'

A little heat rose to Ichigo's cheeks and she huffed.

'Besides,' Aroga continued. 'Our chef has gone to pick up groceries. With all that many customers, we went out with our main components.'

Ichigo sighed. 'Okay, at least can you bring Shiorgane downstairs?'

Aroga hesitated for a moment before nodding. 'I'll tell Mr. Shirogane that you want to talk to him. Who shall I say is waiting for him?'

Ichigo bit her lip from bursting into a series of laugh at that name. Mr. Shirogane. Instead she thought for a moment. 'Tell him this 'Jerkface, did you even remember the date?''

Aroga's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. 'That is very rude and-'

Imika clamped a hand on his mouth. 'I'll do it!' She exclaimed, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Ichigo blinked. 'You will?'

Imika nodded as Aroga forced her hand away from his mouth. She grinned at Ichigo.

'I'll tell him and,' Imika whispered in her ear. 'Thanks for giving me a chance to call him a jerkface!' She raced upstairs and left a blinking Ichigo left to sort out what that meant.

Oh, well. It was Shirogane's fault his employees didn't like him. She glanced at Aroga who had begun working again. _Except him. He's like a nutcase._

* * *

**Blue Lorikeet**

* * *

Imika grinned as she bounced upstairs. She was really liking this girl. She quickly stopped in front of Shirogane's door and knocked. Maybe a bit too hard, but oh well...

The door was thrown open and Shirogane raised an eyebrow at her. 'What?'

He sounded really irritated, but he'd been so since she'd arrived this morning.

'There's someone waiting for you downstairs. A customer.' She said, trying to keep her excitement under control, but failed miserably.

Shirogane sighed. 'What did you do this time?'

Imika scoffed. 'Nothing.' Then her grin came back. 'She has a message for you.'

Shirogane looked surprised. 'She?'

Imika nodded quickly. 'Shall I deliver the message?'

Shirogane nodded uncaringly.

Imika grinned impishly. 'I shall quote.'

He cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

Imika cleared her throat. 'I quote. '_Jerkface!, did you even remember the date_!?''

Shirogane took a step backwards in sudden surprise at her exclaiming. He glanced at his calendar. Today was 6th March, who would be...ah. Only one person in the world had the guts for being so disrespectful towards him.

He sighed and turned back to Imika who was grinning from ear to ear. 'Did you listen or should I repeat again?' She cleared her throat. '_Jerkface!, did_-'

'Yes, I heard it the first time.' He said in irritation.

Imika nodded.

Shirogane thought for a moment then smirked. 'Tell her I'll come down but don't expect me to come soon.'

Imika rolled her eyes. Okay so two people had the guts then.

Shirogane was about to close the door, when he hesitated. 'Imika?'

'Hmm?'

'Just to be sure, did this girl have two ponytails tied in red ribbons, a smile plastered on her face.'

Imika snorted. 'Yep. Sums her up. You forgot that she has a bit of a temperament. Totally freaked Aroga out.'

Shirogane felt his smirk return. So it was her...

Imika disappear from the doorway. Just as he was about to close the door, she popped up again. 'Did you hear the part '_Jerkface_!-''

Shirogane sighed and closed the door in her face. 'Bye Imika.'

Imika punched a fist in the air. She'd called him Jerkface to his face 3 times without even getting in trouble! Running back downstairs she grabbed her broom and began cleaning up the wrappers those girls had caused. Someone cleared their throat behind him. Imika turned and saw Ichigo. She smiled at her. 'It went well.'

Ichigo scowled. 'What did he say?'

Imika cleared her throat. 'I'll quote, okay?'

Ichigo shrugged and nodded.

Imika grinned. '_I'll come down but don't expect me to come soon_.'

Ichigo's eye twitched. 'What's that supposed to mean!?'

She opened her mouth to reply, but Ichigo cut her off.

'Arghh, he's always such a jerk!'

Imika watched in amusement as Ichigo stomped back towards her table. Imika wondered how she knew Shirogane...?

* * *

**Gray Wolf**

* * *

Ichigo tapped her fingers at the table, her chin resting on her palm. Was she the only one to remember? Was she that desperate?

Ichigo sighed. _Maybe they really have forgotten_.

Someone cleared their throat and Ichigo looked up to see Aroga. The boy was clearly annoyed as he asked. 'Ready to order yet?'

Ichigo opened her mouth to order a smoothie to at least pass the time, when the door she'd been watching for awhile now opened and in came Lettuce. Ichigo's face lit up and she stood up quickly and yelled. 'Lettuce! Over here!' Right into Aroga's ear. The boy massaged his ear, then his temples. 'I'm not serving this table.' He mumbled before disappearing.

Lettuce glanced around, before noticing Ichigo waving her hands at her. She smiled and walked over to her table. Ichigo nearly tackled her with the hug. Lettuce hugged equally back.

Ichigo pulled back and grinned. 'I thought you'd never come!'

Lettuce smiled apologetically. 'I'm really sorry I'm so late, I had to help my brother and then-'

Ichigo shook her head. 'Same Lettuce. Always apologizing. Come on!'

Ichigo sat back down with Lettuce across from her.

Lettuce twirled the edge of her hair in her finger. 'It's hard to believe it's been a year already.'

Ichigo nodded. 'You've gotten taller I noticed, and you're hair's longer too. But other than that, you don't seem different.'

Lettuce nodded as her cheeks showed sign of a faint blush. 'Ah, Thank you. You've grown taller too, you know.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise. 'Really? I sure don't feel like it.' She said glancing down at herself.

'Are we the only one here?' Lettuce asked, looking around. 'Where's Akasaka-san and Shirogane?'

Ichigo nodded. 'Akasaka-san has gone for grocery shopping. The other girls aren't here yet, and Shirogane is being his usual stuck-up self.'

Lettuce thought it was good not to pry any further for details about that last comment.

'So, I heard you're applying for Okata Academy.'

Lettuce's eyes lit up. 'Oh, yes. But actually-'

She was cut off by a familiar voice. 'Is this seat taken?'

The girls looked up too see Mint pointing at the seat beside Ichigo.

'Mint!' Ichigo exclaimed, and the two seated girls stood up to hug their former companion in battle and friend.

Mint choked. 'Nice to see you too. Ichigo, you're choking me.'

Lettuce and Ichigo quikly let go. Ichigo scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 'Sorry for that. It's just, I've missed you guys so much!'

Mint nodded as she dusted herself. 'Of course you did.'

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 'Sharp remarks as always.'

'Uh, how's you year been?' Lettuce asked quickly, not wanting to hear the two fight.

Mint took a seat beside Ichigo and nodded. 'Very well, thank you. What about you two?'

Lettuce nodded. 'It's been busy.' She admitted.

Mint raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. Ichigo laughed nervously. 'Funny you should ask.'

Mint folded her hands in her lap. 'Actually it's not funny at all. We meet eachother after a year so it's completely expected.'

Ichigo opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud. 'ONEECHAN's!'

The three girls looked up in time to see Pudding running towards them at full speed. Ichigo stood up and smiled widely. 'Pudding!'

Pudding would've tackled Ichigo if she hadn't been younger. Although, Ichigo did stagger a bit.

'You've grown taller!' She said as she pulled back.

Pudding beamed at the elder girl. 'Pudding is taller, smarter, faster and more active than ever, na no da.'

'Hyper as well.' Mint added as she stood up from her seat. Pudding threw her arms around the girls waist. 'Mint-oneechan! As rude as ever. Haven't changed a bit.'

Mint rolled her eyes. 'I've gotten taller, you know.'

Lettuce nodded as she stood up. 'That's true.'

As Pudding tackled Lettuce too, the boy-Aroga- came up to Ichigo and hissed.m'Would you keep the noise down? Customers are complaining!'

Ichigo blew a tuft of hair from her face. 'Okay, whatever.'

Aroga humphed before going back to table 5.

Pudding sat beside Lettuce and soon the girls began talking about their year.

'Pudding is the best performer says Pudding's boss, na no da!'

Ichigo smiled warmly at the girl. She hadn't changed a bit. Neither of them had, and it was good. Ichigo liked her friend just the way they were.

'Excuse me, would you like to order?'

Ichigo looked up to see Imika smiling at them. Ichigo smiled back. 'Yeah, thanks.'

'I'll take tea. Green mint tea to be precise.' Mint said, raising a finger. 'And please, no teabags.'

The girl raised an eyebrow but nodded, her smile not wavering.

'I'll take a strawberry bliss smoothie.' Ichigo said happily.

'Um, I'll take banana milkshake.' Lettuce said with a smile.

'Pudding will have...Apple tart and orange juice, na no da!' Pudding exclaimed.

Imika nodded and grinned at them. 'One smoothie, tea, milkshake, apple tart and orange juice coming up!'

As Imika disappeared, Mint raised an eyebrow. 'I still think it's weird this café has been turned into a real one.'

'Huh?' Ichigo turned to Mint. 'You do know it was a real café before too, right?'

Mint waved her hand dismissively. 'Of course I do, but the waitresses were undercover superheroes.'

Pudding giggled. 'You make it sound like a fantasy!'

Minto sighed. 'I guess.'

Ichigo studied Mints' face carefully. _Could it be that Mint misses being a mew mew too?_

'I wonder when Oneesama will be here.' Mint said.

Ichigo nodded and glanced at the double doors. 'I don't know.'

'I don't think she'll make it. Isn't she supposed to be on tour?' Lettuce asked.

Mint nodded and pulled out a magazine from her Indigo bag. She placed it on the table for the girls to see. Ichigo leaned in and sucked her breath. Zakuro was on the front cover, wearing dark jeans, a really cute red and white striped top. Her lilac hair, under a black beret with a cute red bow, was gently blowing, as if it was breezy where she was. Her black boots crossed in an elegant pose. Her one hand was wrapped around the handle of a violet handbag.

Behind her was a beautiful scenery of the Eiffel Tower standing tall and elegant, just like herself. The sky was so beautifully blue and just by looking at the picture, Ichigo wished she was sitting on the grass in the park behind Zakuro.

'Wow. She looks wonderful.' Lettuce said.

Ichigo nodded and said in awe. 'Paris looks like such a beautiful place to be.'

Mint smiled at the picture. 'She's been to France, England, Italy, Spain and Switzerland.'

'Puding likes the hat, na no da!'

'It's called a beret, right Mint-san?' Lettuce explained kindly.

Mint nodded. 'A Parisian beret.'

'It's super cute!' Ichigo beamed.

Mint turned the magazine to the first page. On this page, Zakuro was blow-kissing. She was seated on a stone, short brown boots crossed. She was wearing a black skirt with a brown belt as well as a black shirt with matching brown lace on her half-sleeves. Silver earrings adorned her ears as well as 6 silver bracelets adorned her right arm. On the left of the page, beside the picture was a little article.

Mint cleared her throat and read out loud.

'Zakuro Fujiwara has become from Japanese Model to a European hit as well.' She began, her finger moving along the words. 'She's adorned by many fans from Japan, France, England, Spain, Italy to Switzerland. Her next stop is Scandinavia and then perhaps Egypt. Turn to page 7 for an interview with our beautiful, elegant, top model!'

'That is so awesome!' Ichigo exclaimed.

Lettuce nodded. 'It is but, If she's out touring, then she won't be able to meet up today.'

Mint sighed. 'Yeah, I guess you're right.'

Ichigo was going to turn the page, when Minto snapped it shut and put it back in her handbag.

'Uh, Mint? Can I borrow that for a little while?'

Mint nodded. She pulled it out and handed it over to Ichigo. 'Don't bother giving it back. I've got the original one at home.'

Ichigo smiled widely. 'Thank you Minto!' She placed the magazine in her bag.

'Your order.' Imika said from behind them as she picked up the smoothie from the tray and placed it in front of Ichigo. 'Smoothie. Strawberry Bliss.'

'Thank you!'

Imika smiled back and placed the tea in front of Mint. 'Green Mint. No tea-bag.'

'Thank you.' Mint nodded. She gently blew the top and took a sip. She smiled at Imika. 'Akasaka-san made this, right?'

Imika nodded, surprised. 'You know him?'

Mint would have snorted, except it wasn't a very lady-like thing to do. Of course, Ichigo snorted instead. 'Of course we do! Is he back?'

Imika nodded. 'Yeah, he arrived ten minutes ago.'

Ichigo smiled widely. 'Tell him he has guests.'

'Tell him it's Pudding, na no da!'

'Okay I will.' Imika said as she placed Lettuce's banana smoothie. 'Banana Smoothie.'

'Thank you very much.' Lettuce smiled warmly.

Imika smiled back. 'No problem. And last, apple tart and orange juice.' She said, placing the contents in front of Pudding.

Pudding pouted. 'Apple tart reminds Pudding of Taru-Taru!'

Ichigo coughed into her hand. 'Your friend, right?'

Pudding frowned but then laughed. 'No. Don't you remember Taru-Taru? The ali-'

Lettuce quickly clamped a hand on Pudding's mouth.

Ichigo sent her a grateful glance. She turned to Imika and smiled. 'Tell Akasaka-san that-'

'Hello ladies.' Said a familiar smooth and kind voice.

Ichigo looked up and smiled widely. 'Akaska-san!'

Akasaka-san smiled back warmly. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top. 'It's a pleasure to meet you all again.'

Pudding hopped up and hugged Akasaka-san. 'Akasaka-oniisama!'

Akasaka-san chuckled. 'Why, hello Pudding.'

He grabbed an empty chair and sat down.

Pudding pulled back and grinned at them all. 'Pudding missed you all, na no da!'

She said as she sat back down. Ichigo grinned. 'I've missed everyone too!'

'So, ladies, how's your year been?' Akasaka-san asked.

* * *

**Iriomate Wildcat**

* * *

Imika watched table 11 from the kitchen. She watched as the little girl-Pudding she called herself- jumped on Akasaka-san. Imika smirked. 'Bet, that'll be cool if it happens to Shirogane, right Thaca?' She asked her only friend at the café.

Thaca who was doing the dishes didn't answer. Imika turned around and saw Thaca humming to a song, earplugs in her ears. She walked over and took them out.

Thaca turned to Imika. 'Hey!'

Imika rolled her eyes. 'I was saying, wouldn't it be funny if she jumped on Shirogane?'

She pointed to where Pudding finally let go and grinned.

Thaca glanced and smirked. 'Yup.' She said popping the p. 'Who are those girls anyway? Aroga was telling me their "extremely rude."'She quoted in the air with her soapy fingers.

Imika shrugged. 'They seem nice. A bit different though. I mean, the one with the reddish hair is totally awesome, but I can't say the same for the princess beside her.'

Thaca shrugged. 'Whatever. It's none of our business.'

Imika smirked. 'Oh, you know that Shirogane's business is my business too.'

Thaca rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, I don't understand why he doesn't fire you.'

Imika balled a fist. 'That's because he finds it amusing watching me struggle. That's just how he is. A heartless, arrogant, jerk!'

Thaca sighed. 'Okay now can you please put the earplugs back where they belong?'

Imika popped them back in her ears and Thaca continued humming as she scrubbed a plate.

Imika exited the kitchen and saw Shirogane making his way downstairs.

'Oh, Mr. Shirogane. There is the girl who wanted to talk to you. Her friends arrived later on.'

Shirogane glanced at the table Imika was gesturing to and nodded. Imika watched as he made his way towards them. Oh this'll be nice to watch.

* * *

**Andes Mountain cat**

* * *

'Wow, Lettuce. That's awesome! Congratulations!' Ichigo gushed.

Lettuce blushed. 'T-Thank you. I really worked hard to join Okata Academy.'

'Congratulations. You deserve it for you hard work.' Mint said.

Akaska-san nodded and smiled warmly. 'Hard works always pays off. Congratulations.'

'Go Lettuce-oneesama! Na no da!'

Lettuce smiled at them all. 'Thank you.' She turned to Mint. 'Did you get in on that new balletschool?'

Mint sighed. 'I really wanted to go there. It's the best school in Japan, and they only have two branches.'

Ichigo sighed. 'That's really bummer. Don't worry, you'll get it next time.'

Mint's sad expression suddenly changed to a smug one. 'I'm just joking. I got in of course. Did you really think I was such a bad dancer that I wouldn't be accepted?'

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at her, but then smiled. 'Well, I'm happy for ya.' She said, drinking her smoothie from her straw.

'Yeah me too.' Lettuce smiled.

'Pudding too!' Pudding grinned.

Mint smiled proudly. 'Thank you.'

Pudding punched a fist in the air. 'Lettuce-oneechan and Mint-oneechan are smart and talented! No na da.'

Ichigo laughed. 'Yeah, they are.'

Mint sipped her tea and glanced around. 'By the way, where's Shirogane?'

Ichigo felt her blood boil. The smile crinkles disappeared and she raised her fists. Before Akasaka-san could answer Mint's question, Ichigo said. 'Arghh, he's such a jerk! I asked him if he remembered the date today and he said, "_I'll come down but don't expect me to come soon_!" Argh, what's that supposed to mean!? It's nearly been an hour! He can be such an arrogant jerk.' Ichigo finished. She looked at the shocked expressions of her friends.

'What guys? I won't stop calling him a jerk until he stops acting like one.'

She noticed Mint hiding a grin. Ichigo scowled. She turned to Pudding who pointed behind her.

Ichigo's eyes widened. 'He's behind me isn't he?' She mumbled quietly.

'The feelings mutual.' Came Shirogane's voice as he pulled a chair from behind and came to view. He hadn't changed a bit. Same old blonde hair. Same cerulean blue eyes. Same smug face. And that same old stupid smirk!

He sat down and crossed a leg over another. 'Oh, and by the way, you didn't need to send a waitress of mine just to ask if I remembered our date.' He smirked.

Mint nearly choked on her tea as Lettuce asked. 'What?'

Pudding's eyes widened and she laughed. 'Ichigo-oneesama and Shirogane-oniisama is dating!'

Ichigo's face reddened. 'We're not!' She practically yelled.

'Keep your voice down, Strawberry.' Shirogane lamented before putting on his smirk again. 'I have proof too.' He glanced around and called. 'Imika!'

Imika walked out of the kitchen slowly. Shirogane sighed. 'Faster.'

Imika walked faster than before but still slow. When she reached their table, she asked. 'Yes?'

Shirogane smirked and gestured to them all. 'Can you quote again what Ichigo told me 46 minutes ago?'

Imika's face broke into a wide grin. Ichigo's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Waving her hands frantically, she laughed nervously.

'No need! No need to do that!'

Shirogane raised an eyebrow. 'Oh come on. Imika?'

Imika nodded and cleared her throat. '"_Jerkface! Did you even remember the date_!?"

Ichigo wished she could have died there and then.

Shirogane motioned for Imika to leave.

Mint gasped and raised an eyebrow at her. 'You're dating Shirogane and you didn't even tell me?'

Ichigo balled her firsts and through gritted teeth said. 'We're not dating! I'd never date him! Besides, that wasn't what I meant and you know it!' She pointed at Shirogane.

'It's rude to point, you know?' Shirogane mused.

'Arghh' Ichigo let her hand drop. 'Look guys, what I meant was if he remembered that today is 6th March.'

'Oh.' Lettuce said quietly, taking a gulp from her Banana Milkshake.

After finishing her apple tart, Pudding tilted her head to the side. 'So, Ichigo-oneesama isn't dating Shirogane-oniisama?'

Ichigo shook her head furiously. 'No, I'm not and I never will. Besides, you guys know I'm dating Aoyama.'

'Long-distance relationships never work.' Mint said in a sing sang work.

'What did you say!?'

'So umm, Shirogane, Akasaka-san, how's your year been?' Lettuce quickly interfered.

Shirogane crossed his arms behind his head. 'Pretty good. We opened the café and hired employees.'

'They don't seem to like you very much.' Ichigo said. She was so going to have her revenge for what he said.

Shirogane smirked at her. 'Everyones not as lazy as you. They work pretty well and can take care of the café by themselves.'

Ichigo crossed her arms.

Mint sipped her tea and folded her hands in her lap. 'So, Ichigo. What about you? How's your year been?'

Ichigo clasped her hands and smiled. 'It's been awesome!' She wasn't going to let them know it had been boring.

Shirogane raised a surprised eyebrow. 'Really? What did you do?'

Ichigo scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. 'I-er, hanged out with my friends, went on a vacation with mom and dad and basically had a normal relaxing year!'

_All of it is true, although a bit too relaxing._ Ichigo sighed inwardly.

'Anyways, enough talk about me. Are you all busy today?' Ichigo asked, trying not let her hopefulness into her voice.

Pudding drank her orange juice and smiled. 'Nope! Pudding wants to hang out with her OneeChans and Oniisama's!'

'I do have ballet practice though, but that's not before 8.' Mint declared.

'I only had homework but I finished it before I arrived.' Lettuce said with a smile.

Shirogane rolled his eyes. 'I guess we could take the day off. As I said, they can handle the café well. But what have you planned, Einstein?'

Ichigo shrugged. 'I was thinking we could do something fun for a change.'

'What about dinner at a fancy restaurant?' Mint asked.

'We could go to the museum.' Lettuce suggested shyly.

'We could go watch Pudding's show! It starts 7'o clock!' Pudding offered.

'Would you like to try some of my cakes?' Akasaka-san asked.

Ichigo's eyes lit up like a cat being offered a fish. 'Yeah, I'd love too!'

Akasaka-san smiled before heading off to the kitchen.

'Pudding, how's you brothers and sister?' Lettuce asked.

Pudding jumped up and down in her seat. 'They are very happy! Heicha's teacher comes to visit a lot and helps too! Pudding earns a lot of money too! 16 yan each hour. It is more than Shirogane-oniisama used to pay!

Shirogane raised an eyebrow. Ichigo smiled at the hyper girl. 'That's great!'

She turned to her former boss. 'What do you pay your employees?'

Shiroagne smirked at her. '15 yan.'

Ichigo exploded. 'What! But I did so much work and you only paid me 10!'

Shirogane shrugged. 'They don't daydream while cleaning tables. They don't try all the pastries. They do not finish the strawberries in the store room. They do not bring their boyfriends and just gaze at them all day. And they definitely don't walk into my room without knocking.'

Ichigo was red as a tomato by the end of his little declaration. 'I did not daydream that much! I only tried the one's Akasaka-san gave me. I only ate half of the strawberries in the store room. And Aoyama looked very good in that waiters outfit, mind you and you should lock your room more often then.'

'If you two are done bickering, I'd like to order some cookies.' Mint said.

'Oh, and I want another Strawberry Bliss smoothie.' Ichigo said glancing at the nearly finished drink in front of her.

Shirogane raised an eyebrow at her smoothie. 'You know you'll have to pay for that, right?'

'What!? But we should be offered V.I.P service!'

'Not gonna happen, Strawberry.'

'You can at least stop calling me Strawberry!'

Lettuce sighed. They were at it again.

Akasaka-san came back with 4 delicious looking cakes. Ichigo's mouth watered just at the look of them.

'Watch out, baka, you're mouth's watering.' Shirogane said smugly. Ichigo wished she could wipe that smug face with a kick to the shin, or perhaps a fist to the face. Thinking those thoughts made her feel a lot better and she smiled, much to Shirogane's surprise.

Akasaka-san places the silver tray on the table. The cakes came into full view and Ichigo's eyes lit up.

Akaska-san pointed to the first cakes, the one with the white colored icing, and orange topping. 'This is a carrot cake. Try it.'

Ichigo grabbed one of the spoons that were lying on the tray and cut a quarter of the carrot cake. She let it slide in her mouth and smiled widely. 'It's amazing!'

Akaska-san chuckled. Mint, Pudding and Lettuce tried the cake too.

Mint shrugged. 'It's very good.'

'Nam! Na no da!'

'It's delicious.'

'Try the next one.' Akasaka-san offered. He pointed to the pink one with dark pink icing. 'This is raspberry cake with strawberry icing.'

Ichigo cut a quarter of it with her spoon and tried it. A mixture of sweet strawberry flavor and raspberry tickled her tongue. 'Mhmm, delicious.' She commented.

Mint nodded. 'Although, I liked the carrot cake better.'

Pudding grinned cheekily. 'Pudding likes both, na no da!'

'I agree. They're both very delicious.' Lettuce said with a smiled.

'Thank you.' Akaska-san smiled warmly. 'The next one is red velvet, new recipe.'

Ichigo blinked. 'You made a red velvet cake? Won't it be hard to swallow and eat?'

'Yuck. Who likes to eat red velvet? Pudding would not, na no da!' Pudding made an ugly face at the cake.

Shirogane sighed. 'I expected it from Pudding, but you too? Well, that's why I call you a Baka. Red velvet is a flavor, dummy.'

'Oh.' Ichigo nodded slowly. Then she yelled. 'Hey! I'm not a Baka, nor am I dum.'

Mint shook her head. 'Honestly, I didn't expect you to not know about red velvet.'

Ichigo blushed a little. 'I've never tried one.' She cut a quarter from the red cake with magenta icing and let her taste buds take over. It wasn't like anything she'd tried. It wasn't strawberry, that's for sure. Nor was it chocolate. Something different.

'Did you like it?' Akasaka-san asked.

Ichigo nodded happily. 'It's very good!'

Mint tried some with her spoon and gave a curt nod. 'Yes, it's quite different from the other red velvet cakes I've tried.'

Lettuce smiled. 'I agree with Mint. This recipe is quite different from the others I've tried too.'

Pudding poked the cake with her spoon. 'It's stuffy. Pudding no eat velvet.'

Lettuce smiled at the girl. 'It's very tasty. I'm sure you'll like it. It tastes nothing like real velvet.'

Pudding tilted her head, probably deciding wether to eat or not. She cut the rest of the cake and tasted it. Her face lit up. 'Pudding loves red velvet cake, na no da!'

Akaska-san chuckled. 'And, now, the last one. Our special this week. It's Strawberry Cheesecake with a little change in recipe in it.'

Ichigo tried the last one and resisted the urge to eat it all. The cake tasted like Strawberry ice cream with, strawberry filled chocolate. How Akaska-san managed to get that taste, she had no idea. 'It's the best! Mhmmm, how did you make it taste like chocolate too?'

Akaska-san smiled. 'Because there are crushed frozen strawberries in the cake as well as melted chocolate under the icing.'

Mint tried and her face lit up as well. 'Wow, It is pretty good.'

Lettuce tried too and smiled. 'Yeah, I've never tasted something like this.

Pudding jumped up in her seat as she tasted it for the second time. 'Namm! Pudding's favorite is Strawberry Cheesecake!'

Ichigo ate a bit more of each cake. 'Their awesome, Akaska-san!' She concluded with a sincere smiled.

Akaska-san smiled back. 'Thank you.'

Imika walked over to their table and smiled as she picked up their empty glasses, and plates.

Mint checked out her nails before looking up at Ichigo. 'So, I was thinking we could go at a fancy restaurant. But you'll have to change clothes, you can't go to a five star hotel looking like that.' She pointed a finger at Ichigo's outfit.

Ichigo scowled. 'Why don't we go and watch a movie?' She suggested instead.

Aroga came up to the six and nodded curtly at the four girls before turning to his boss. 'Mr. Shirogane?'

Ichigo burst out laughing again. Mint joined in, a hand covering her mouth. Lettuce only smiled, trying not to start laughing. Pudding clutched her stomach. 'Mr. Shiroagne-onii sama?'

Shirogane rolled his eyes at them. Aroga threw a cold look at the four girls before turning back to Shirogane. 'Uhmm, the kitchen.' He shifted his weight nervously. 'Imika, she-'

Shirogane raised a hand. 'I'm coming.'

Aroga nodded and left.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Shirogane. 'What happened?'

Shirogane didn't answer her question. Instead, he turned to them all. 'While you decide what to do, I have to go take care of something.'

He stood up and left.

Mint raised an eyebrow. 'What happened?'

Akasaka-san smiled amusedly. 'It must be Imika. Oh dear.'

Lettuce asked. 'Who's Imika?'

'The girl who took our order.' Ichigo answered her friend. She turned to the pony-tailed chef. 'What did she do?'

Akasaka-san shook his head in amusement. 'She tries very hard to get fired, but Ryou won't fire her.'

'Why would she want to get fired?' Lettuce asked anxiously.

'Her father set her up as an employee. She doesn't like the job.'

'Figures.' Ichigo mumbled, loud enough for the others to hear. 'If Shirogane is the boss.'

She stood up.

'Where are you going?' Mint asked. She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

'I'll be back soon. You guys come up with what we'll do.' Ichigo said and left the table. She quickly walked towards the kitchen, before any of the waitresses or waiters could stop her. Pushing the door open, she gasped.

The kitchen floor was a mess. The floor was covered in flour. The counters dripping wet with water. And in the midst stood two figures, caked with flour.

Ichigo could lightly make out Imika and another girl.

Shirogane stood in front of her, his back to her. His arms was crossed and Ichigo was sure he was going to yell at the two, even if she couldn't see his expression.

Instead, he said calmly. 'Clean this up. Now.'

Imika's jaw dropped, along with Ichigo's. She'd be yelled to death!

The other girl sighed. 'Yes.'

'But-buy-' Imika spluttered.

Shirogane turned and raised and eyebrow in surprise. 'What are you doing here Ichigo?'

Ichigo shrugged causally. 'Just wanted to see what happened.'

The other girl who was caked in flour as well as Imika, raised an eyebrow, although it was hard to tell because of all the flour. 'This is an employees zone only.'

'You heard her. Out.' Shirogane smirked.

Ichigo blew a tuft of hair from her face. 'I don't care. I have V.I.P service.'

'Oh, yeah?' Shiorgane asked.

Ichigo humphed. 'Yeah.' She said with finality as she stomped out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Blue Lorikeet**

* * *

Imika crossed her arms. 'Why won't you fire me?'

Shirogane shrugged. 'You don't deserve being fired.'

Imika wanted to strangle him. 'Arghh, but I messed up the kitchen!'

Shirogane turned and smirked as he looked over hi shoulder. 'Accidents happen.'

With that he exited the kitchen, hands in his pockets.

Imika growled.

Thaca rolled her eyes. 'Let's clean this up.'

Imika sighed and nodded. Oh Shirogane was going to pay...besides, she had that little piece of information.

* * *

**Finless Porpoise**

* * *

'So..Shirogane, what happened?' Mint asked casually.

Shirogane shrugged and glanced at Ichigo. 'Ask the trespasser.'

Ichigo frowned. 'I wasn't trespassing. I-'

'Customers aren't allowed to go upstairs, to the kitchen, and definitely not downstairs.'

Shirogane pointed out. 'You're no longer an employee. You're a customer, and you have to pay for the smoothie, you know.'

Akasaka-san smiled at them. 'Don't mind paying. It's a treat from us.'

Ichigo smiled. Akasaka-san is such a gentleman. Shirogane on the other hand...

'Well, before it's too late, I was thinking...if not a restaurant, then let's go to the mall.'

Mint declared.

Lettuce nodded. 'Sounds okay.'

Pudding pumped a fist in the air. 'Yaay!'

Ichigo nodded. 'Okay.'

'Well, then. I have to go.' Shirogane said and stood up.

Mint raised an eyebrow at him. 'Why don't you come with us?'

Shirogane blinked a few times before rolling them. 'No.' He said before he left.

Ichigo stuck her tongue at his retreating figure.

'What about you, Akasaka-san?' Lettuce asked.

'I'm sorry ladies, but I need to work in the kitchen.' Akasaka-san smiled apollogitically.

'That's okay. Let's go people!' Pudding yelled and she jumped out of her seat.

* * *

**Golden Lion Tamarin**

* * *

'Ooh! Ice cream!' Pudding jumped and gestured to the ice cream cart.

'Do you think they'll have strawberry flavor?' Ichigo asked.

Mint sighed. 'We haven't even started shopping yet!'

'Don't worry Mint, we'll get some ice cream and then we'll start.' Lettuce said with a smile as they walked towards the ice cream cart.

Mint nodded, then smiled devishly. 'My goal today is to buy you two a dress worthy of perfection.'

Lettuce's eyes widened and she smiled nervously. 'Umm, no need for that.'

'Yeah.' Ichigo added quickly, also denying the idea.

Mint rolled her eyes as they reached the ice cream cart. 'Nonsense.'

'A strawberry cone.' Ichigo said to the ice cream man.

'And a chocolate too, na no da!'

'I'll have vanilla, please '

'Mint flavor. I suppose you don't have crushed almonds do you?' Mint asked.

The man blinked. 'Er, no. No I don't.'

The girls grabbed their ice creams, said thank-you and paid before continue walking.

Ichigo licked her ice cream and pointed. 'Hey, why don't we go there?'

Lettuce turned to the store. 'Loaves? Okay.'

'No.' Mint said. She licked her mint cone. 'We'll walk further.'

'Okay, but, after that let's settle for a pizza.' Ichigo said, voicing her stomach.

'Yay, pizza!' Pudding grinned.

'No.' Mint said. 'If we're going to eat, then we'll do it at a restaurant.'

'Oh come on, Mint. Fast food isn't that bad.' Ichigo nudged her friend.

'No.'

'Let's do a vote.' Lettuce suggested.

'Okay!' Ichigo said happily. 'All in favour for pizza?'

Pudding raised a hand, lettuce too. Ichigo grinned at Mint.

Mint sighed. 'Then you can eat the pizza. I'll eat a pastry.'

* * *

**Gray Wolf**

* * *

After shopping a bit, the girls settled for a pizza, exclude Mint. Ichigo bought a cute pink skirt, which Mint said was a 3 out of 5, but Ichigo still bought it.

'Well, it was good to see you guys.' Ichigo said as they were about to part ways.

Lettuce nodded. 'Yes. I'm really going to miss you all. I'll try my best to meet and talk, but I'll be busy until the 13th.'

'I'm free.' Mint stated.

Ichigo's face lit up. 'You are?'

Mint nodded. 'I am.'

_Maybe I was right. Maybe Mint is lonely._

'Pudding's very busy, na no da! Come to see Pudding perform someday!' Pudding said happily.

Ichigo nodded and smiled. 'See you soon, then.'

She was about to walk off, when Mint came up to her.

'Ichigo, I was thinking...want to meet up tomorrow?'

'Yes!' Ichigo's face reddened. 'I mean...yeah, okay.'

Mint smiled. 'Looks like you really did miss me.'

Ichigo rolled her eyes. 'Same goes for you princess.'

Mint blinked, then cleared her throat. 'Anyways, call me when your free.'

She walked away and Ichigo smiled to herself. As she walked down the streets, towards home, she thought about today.

Pudding was really happy to see them. Lettuce too. Mint did look lonely. Akasaka-san was, as always, a gentleman and the best chef too! Shirogane...well, he was his usual self.

Ichigo stopped to a halt. Somehow her feet had taken her to the café. She looked at the watch on her wrist. They'd be closing now.

She was about to leave when something caught her eye. Outside stood a sign: Seeking Employees.

Ichigo's eyes widened and she smiled as an idea formed in her head. _But how to convince him? _

_Anyways, I'll think about it later_. She pushed the door and walked inside. Yup, everybody was cleaning for the day. Some were wiping tables, while others were vacuuming.

'Excuse me miss. We're closed for today.' A familiar voice said from her left. Ichigo turned and the speaker gasped. 'You!'

Ichigo rolled her eyes. 'I need to talk to Shirogane.'

Aroga sighed. 'He's not here.'

Ichigo frowned at that. 'He's not?'

'That's what I said.'

'Ichigo?'

Ichigo turned to see Akasaka-san exiting the kitchen.

Ichigo smiled. 'Uhmm, I wanted to talk about something.'

'Sure.' Akasaka-san gestured for her to come with him to the kitchen. When she closed the door behind her, he smiled. 'Yes?'

Ichigo fiddled with the hem of her skirt. 'Well, I-'

'You saw the employees sign?' Akasaka-san mused.

Ichigo's eyes widened. 'How did you?-'

'I suspected a bit that you wanted to join. Am I right?'

Ichigo sighed and nodded. 'I'm not that busy these days, and I'm bored. I have nothing to do. Working will take my mind off. But, Shirogane we'll taunt me till the end!'

Akasaka-san smiled. 'No, he wouldn't if you don't sign up.'

Ichigo blinked at the pony-tailed chef. 'But didn't I just-'

'Ichigo would you like to join again?'

Ichigo's features turned from blank, to confused, to an impish grin. 'Yes.'

Akasaka-san smiled. 'There you have it. You're hired.'

'Arigato, Akasaka-san!'

'No problem.'

The door opened behind her and Shirogane came in. He raised an eyebrow at her. 'What are you doing here?'

Ichigo huffed at his attitude. 'Why? Can't I be here? Besides, Akasaka-san called me.'

Shirogane raised an eyebrow at Akasaka-san, who nodded. 'I did. I've hired her.'

Shirogane's eyes widened. 'What? Why?'

Ichigo smiled slyly. 'He asked if I wasn't busy, and I have that much time to contribute anyway, so, I accept.'

She expected Shirogane to decline and probably kick her out of the café too but instead he shrugged. 'Okay.'

Ichigo blinked in confusion. 'Okay? That's all you've got to say?'

'Oh and you start from tomorrow.'

Ichigo grinned as he exited the kitchen. Suddenly, she realized something as Imika passed by.

'Wait.' Ichigo left the kitchen and faced Shirogane. 'I am not wearing that outfit. I'm wearing my one.' She gestured to a waitress.

Shirogane raised an eyebrow. 'Either you take it or you leave it.'

'But, it's soo...light!'

Shirogane rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'That's the difference of light pink. It's lighter than the usual pink.'

Ichigo pleaded with her eyes. 'Please?'

Shirogane smirked. 'I never thought a day would come when you'd say please to me.'

Ichigo humphed and dropped the pleading eyes. 'I'm not. If you wanna stay a jerk, then stay that way!'

Shiroagne sighed. 'Listen, your outfit is different from the others. You'll all have to wear the same one but we don't have yours in stock. Understood? No leave me alone.'

Ichigo frowned but nodded. 'Fine.'

She was about to leave, when a girl came up to them. 'Mr. Shirogane? Who is this?'

Shirogane sighed. 'Call everyone up.'

The girl nodded. While she went to call everyone, Ichigo's mind buzzed. _Am I missing something here?_

The other employees lined up in a military manner. Ichigo saw Imika on the left, and she spotted Aroga in the middle of them all as well as that girl-Mizuki

Shirogane cleared his throat. 'Listen, this is our new employee. She's very hot headed but you'll have to deal with it.'

As some people snickered, Ichigo raised her fists. 'Hey!'

'Anyways,' Shirogane continued. 'She'll take out the trash. Ichigo, this is Aroga. He has most experienced than the most, and that's why he's in charge.'

Ichigo scowled 'I am not just taking the trash, Shirogane! I am the most experienced and you know that!'

Shirogane shrugged. 'We'll see about that. Aroga, take her test.'

Aroga nodded. 'Yes, sir.' He turned to Ichigo. Although he was smiling, Ichigo could see annoyance behind those brown eyes. 'We have tests to see who is good in what. Don't want someone who's good with customers to break the dishes, do we?'

Ichigo snorted. That's probably made up because of Pudding and Lettuce.

'Now get back to work. Imika, you're working late today. Ichigo you start tomorrow.' He walked upstairs.

Ichigo was about to leave when she remembered what she'd missed. 'Shirogane!' She stomped upstairs in time to see Shirogane about to enter his room. He raised an eyebrow at her. 'What now?'

'I refuse to call you, Mr. Shirogane!'

Shirogane smirked widely. 'We'll see about that.' He said as he entered his room and locked the door with a click.

Ichigo humphed. '"_We'll see about that_" Jerk! If I wasn't in need of this job, I'd never take it.' She mumbled to herself.

As she walked back home, she concluded that;

A) Shirogane had nothing to do, so he spent his time in making up those stupid military rules.

And

B) He probably said yes so easily because then, he'll get the satisfaction that Ichigo called him Mr. Shirogane.

_Which is, by the way, so not happening._

* * *

_**Iriomate Wildcat-Blue Lorikeet-Finless Porpoise-Golden Lion Tamarin-Gray Wolf**_

* * *

Ta-da! Please Review! Whew, that was really hard work!

I've made ideas for the next 21 Episodes. I'll paste the next after 15 reviews. Anyways, I'm taking a break until then. You see, the doctor said my eye sight has gotten weaker...O.o

Sayonara!


End file.
